epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki S2 Trailer
Next Season on The Walking Wiki Coupe: yes, that group has proven more worth than anyone would've thought they would do, Night is an amazing guard trainer, Joe is an amazing mechanic, Ynkr is just handy with everything due to his strength, Noah has even been able to keep people entertained with his books. DWAS: don't forget Fire, he's an amazing cook. Scraw: I haven't been pulling around much weight besides a few supply runs, might as well help out in a way. Coupe: very generous of you, Many people would rather live somewhere and do nothing. Scraw: I would, still didn't feel right tho. Coupe: I thought I saw Teddy with you a moment ago. Sierra: Let me go! ahhhhg! Get away! Night: what the fuck is happeni- Ynkr: *approaches Coupes desk* no! you fucking can't do that! Teddy: *points gun at Ynkr* don't do anything stupid! (A figure is seen behind Scraw, it silently walks towards him) Joe: holy shit holy shit holy shit. Grinch: no, he wasn't bitten by a Zombie or a dog, he was bitten by a human. Night: this can't be happening. Coupe: we don't have any leads to where she is. Man 1: one way or another! This won't end well! Night: I'll kill you! YTK: Someone help us! Loygan: I'm not leaving until there's no one left. Joe: this is pointless! DWAS: we...have to go... Coupe:...this can't be happening. Ynkr: you can't leave me here! Tesla: heh, later. (Theme changes) BreZ: what do you mean Wach? Wachow: let's start making things more interesting. Vintage: Sir, I, um, have more rigged explosions in the van. Wachow: and you also made the music louder? Vintage: of course sir. Wachow: excellent... Tesla: even with the number disadvantage, they can't do shit! BreZ: you ready? Tesla: for our people! BreZ: 3, 2, 1. Wachow: light it. YTK: Holy shit! Loygan: what was that? DWAS: this isn't a safe place to be. Joe: I agree, we vulnerable. Woman 1: it's safer than you think. Joe: who the hell-! Xim: my names Xim, this is Star and Evol. Fire: you said their were Four of you? Xim: *looks down*...it happened so recently. Piet: I'm the leader, Piet, you can stay here for 1 week, until then, you work here, if I find you useful, which is rare, you can stay until you stop being useful, it's how I've survived this whole time, like A6 here, he knows how to speak multiple languages. A6: six, sir. Piet: and that's what we need, in case we find life of other military outposts in other countries. Piet: Tov, MrA how's it looking? Tov: fine sir. MrA: I wouldn't call this fine. Noah: He can't be dead! Man 2: Noah... Noah: you barely tried to save him! (Screen goes Black) October 3rd Episode Name List (Notice: These are no longer Daily) Episode 7: Worse Than Dead. Episode 8: Breaks Over. Episode 9: Not Even Infected. Episode 10: Arrived. Episode 11: Lost. Episode 12: Learnt A New. Episode 13: Shining Stars. Episode 14: Almost Made It. Episode 15: Eye Like A Hawk. Episode 16: Barely Remember. Episode 17: Couldn't Show. Episode 18: Always The Plan. Episode 19 Hoarders. Episode 20 S2 Finale: Can't Get A Break. Category:Blog posts